


Love heating up

by shinylostcause



Category: Gay Dessert Anime
Genre: Blow Job, Boy Love, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/pseuds/shinylostcause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Churro shares a shower with his boyfriend. But naturally, with said boyfriend being constantly horny, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love heating up

„Wanna take a shower together?“

Churro looked up. His boyfriend Eclair stood by the door in a wider shirt and shorts, with a little smile on his lips and a curious look. It was still early in the morning, so his hair was messier than usual and his eyes looked a bit sleepy. Churro sat on the bed, still only in his boxers and a shirt. He had just wanted to get up but was stopped by the unexpected question.

„Why?“, he asked, his voice still hoarse. He cleared his throat for a moment.

Eclair only rolled his eyes: „What do you think?“

„Well, uh...I don't think we should-“, Churro murmured, turning his head to the side. The memories of last night were still present in his head and he didn't feel like exposing himself again after letting him down like that. He liked to be alone from time to time, especially when something like that happened.

„Fine“, Eclair huffed and left the room. „Then I'll go ahead.“

Well he couldn't help it that he also liked his boyfriend. A lot.

„Ah-, wait!“

__________________________________________________

„It sure is cramped in here“, Churro murmured shyly as they stood under the hot water. He was facing the wall and felt something poke him right above his ass.

„Do you mind?“, Eclair whispered at his neck, slowly pecking it while he washed Churro’s back gently.

„It's not that I mind...“, he finally huffed and put one hand on the colder wall to support himself more. They went silent for a while. The sound of splashing water filled the room more and more, while Eclair still carefully scrubbed every part of Churro’s back, sometimes slightly massaging it. Although it felt pretty nice and relaxing, there was something on Churro’s mind that bothered him.

Eclair seemed to notice, as he checked for his face for a moment and stopped.

„What's wrong? You don't like it this way?“, he asked with a hint of worry.

„Ah- no, that's not it“, Churro answered immediately and turned his face away, as the caring tone made his heart clench.

„It's just...“, he began, searching for words. „You're not...mad at me?“, he finally asked and dared to look at him for a moment.

„Mad?“, Eclair repeated, obviously puzzled. He stopped washing him entirely and tilted his head. „Why should I be mad at you?“ He really wished he wouldn't have to say it out loud. But as Eclair kept looking at him in a growing concern and now tried to turn him around, he couldn't really resist any longer. He turned a little to him.

„About...last night. Because I didn't...you know...“, he hesitated for a second. „...Go all the way?“, he added, almost asking. His stomach felt light and he just wanted to run out of the shower right now. Churro expected Eclair to get mad at him, maybe let out all of this hidden frustration since last night. After all, Eclair was way more outgoing when it came to this stuff than he was. Won't he be bored with a guy who isn't ready for sex yet? He surely would at least get upset for refusing him. Instead, Eclair grabbed his wrist and met his forehead with his own.

„Oh sweetie...“, Eclair whispered, shaking his head lightly. „I would never be mad at you for something like that.“ Churro’s cheeks warmed up with an excited, yet confused jump in his chest. He gulped.

„Really?“

Eclair moved his head away a bit so he could look at his face in a more serious expression. „I don't wanna do anything when one of us doesn’t feel ready for it. We can wait.“

Churro made a face. „But won't you get...I mean, what if I'm not ready any time soon?“

Eclairs expression changed. Instead of serious and concerned, he almost looked offended now. „You think I'll dump you because we're not having sex right after we started dating?“

„N-no, it's just-“

Eclair huffed, still sounding slightly annoyed. But when he looked up again, his face softened. A light smile appeared when he stroked Churro’s cheek a bit.

„I love you. I want to do everything with you when you're ready, and only then. Besides, we got plenty of time. I don't think we have to be impatient about this.“

A warmth now spread where Churro felt the jumpy feeling before. He turned around completely and put his hands on Eclair’s chest.

„I love you too. I'm sorry.“

 „Stop apologizing already“, Eclair chuckled and kissed his cheek. Churro embraced him tightly under the hot shower water. It was getting steamy, but he knew his cheeks didn't burn because of the heat. He gently stroked his back now and nuzzled his shoulder.

„You know“, Eclair said after a while and looked at him again, while one hand played with a wet strand at his cheek. „You look really cute with your hair like that.“

Churro blinked, still with a small blush. Cute? His long, flat light and dark brown strands all over his face? Unlikely. Before he responded, he took a look at Eclairs hair. It was darker and messier than usual. He had pushed his light and dark strands in the middle back, because they were too long when they were wet. It was unusual to see him like that, but it was certainly...

„Well, you look cute too“, he now also chuckled.

„Think so?“, Eclair laughed. It was a small yet smooth laugh. It somehow reminded Churro of hot chocolate. Tender and warming. Churro glanced over his boyfriend's body. Slender and defined with a darker skintone than his. He looked a little closer, how his body changed with little movements and couldn't hide any little detail.The water still ran over his elegant figure, his shoulders, arms, his stomach...

„Ah, would you wash my hair?“, Eclair then suddenly asked and bent down to pick a bottle of shampoo. Churro winced a bit. He was lost in thought for a moment and felt like he was caught for doing something lewd.

„Oh, sure“, he quickly responded with a shy voice. When Eclair finally decided on which shampoo he'd prefer today and wanted to stand up again, he stopped for some reason. He didn't say anything, but after Churro followed his gaze, he stood still and held his breath.

He got a half hard-on.

'Shit! Since when-' Eclair still didn't say anything, he seemed to bite his lower lip in consideration. When he looked up and actually met Churro's embarrassed look, he couldn't help but smirk.

„Mind if I wash you too?“, he then asked in a frisky tone. He changed his position and now sat on his knees, his hands already wrapped around Churro’s thighs.

„That's-“, his voice came out shaky and he stumbled a bit. He put one hand on the wall again and stared to the side.„How...how are you gonna wash me?“, he then asked with a small gulp and red face.

Eclair laughed again, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was still warm and loving. „Don't ruin the fun!“, he simply responded and gently nuzzled his groin.

He then lifted one hand and pressed something hard into Churro's. He glanced down. It was the shampoo.

„You still want me to...?“

„Please go ahead“, Eclair nodded against his skin.

Churro wanted to refuse, but then he felt small, warm kisses placed right above his half-erection. Which was getting more and more not-so-half, he noticed with a burning tension. He huffed, slowly breathing in and out to relax some more. He still wasn’t used to these things, at least not without getting embarrassed. Churro even sometimes envied Eclair for being so easygoing with it. Especially how Eclair made it appear so natural, like there's actually no real reason to feel ashamed.

He tried to distract himself with opening the bottle from the smooth, warm kisses that made his skin tingle and heat up whenever his lips left and met his skin. He pooled some shampoo in this hand and rubbed it with his other hand a bit before working it into Eclairs silky, dark hair.

„Mm“, Eclair hummed against his inner thigh as Churro tried to massage his head gently, sometimes using his fingertips and nails the slightest bit. This felt actually pretty nice. The warm water and loving touches by his boyfriend made Churro feel more and more at ease.

That was until Eclair used his tongue. Churro hissed at the sudden sensation of the wet and hot feeling on his skin right between his thigh and crotch. His heart was beating faster and his cheeks burned again. It somehow felt different under the hot water. It felt like the heat from outside sunk through his body and warmed him up from the inside now. Eclair moved his head a little to the side and licked the base of his cock a bit. While one hand still stroked his thighs, his other one moved to the tip of his twitching erection. He slightly teased it by rubbing the tip with his fingers in small circles. Sometimes pressing at the slit the tiniest bit while still kissing and licking the base.

„Haah-“ The first louder gasping escaped Churro’s throat. The anticipation started to rise. Then he felt a light chuckle against his skin. He looked down to see Eclair smiling again.

„I haven't even started yet“, he murmured slyly and moved his head away from the base.

„Don't make fun of me“, Churro huffed, still trying to control his breathing.

„I'm gonna start now though“, Eclair answered in a hot whisper.

He placed his mouth right before the tip of his dick, still twitching in need. He looked with half lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips at it. It was thick and hot and it took some self-control to not jump his bones right this second. Churro’s breathing went quieter, but also slightly erratically, as he felt the hot breath against his skin, as he saw Eclair smooth and wet lips so close to the tip, so close before feeling his tongue, licking him, taking him in.

Eclair moved his head in a painful slowness.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth.

 

Slowly.

 

 

Really slowly.

 

 

 

It seemed like an eternity and he _still didn't touch him_.

He suddenly gripped Eclair’s neck and gently pressed him towards his hot, waiting cock.

„Please- I can't wait any longer“, he gasped, trying to ignore how needy he sounded. Eclair stopped in surprise. He didn't expect Churro to be so direct, but it also pleased him to feel and hear his reaction. He felt his own cheeks warming up, while this turn on also made his cock stiff. He gently rubbed Churro’s hand at his neck and nodded quickly. Then he gripped it a little tighter.

„Then you should do it“, he said and rubbed the back of his head against Churro’s shaky palm.

Churro gulped, but he lost all self-control now. He pushed Eclairs head gently again, directing him closer to his cock. Eclair opened his mouth wider and closed his eyes – he couldn't deny the fact that this was turning him on a lot. Then finally his tongue touched the hot, leaking tip. He felt Churro shiver under the touch and heard how he let out a small sigh when he placed his lips around him.

Eclair also really couldn't wait any longer. He greedily sucked at the tip now, taking him in more and more while massaging the base with two fingers and moaning into the twitching dick. Churro’s panting got louder again and he needed to let go of Eclairs hair to support him now. The hot, wet and smoothing rubbing of Eclairs mouth, tongue and his inner cheek felt nothing like the hot shower before. The rising friction on his tip and pressure on his base was almost driving him crazy. Eclair kept humming and moaning passionately against his cock, rubbing it sometimes only with the tip of his tongue. Sometimes stroking the lower side with this lips, while he kept massaging the thick base. His other hand gently traced over his balls now and then, sometimes also squeezing them tightly.

„Hahh-ahnnn...g-good-ah-! Feels good!“, Churro whispered in shaky pants, squeezing his eyes together and pressing his hands against the walls. Eclair let out a deep, guttural moan in response. He gripped Churro’s ass with both hands and bobbed his head up and down. His motions went faster, his breathing louder. He felt Churro’s dick twitch in his mouth and he could taste the leaking precum.

„Close...“, he heard the huff above him, which quickly turned into panting again as Eclair's sucking went harder and faster. While still panting loudly, he couldn't help but meet Eclairs fast sucking and pumping with bucking his hips into his hot and wet mouth, desperately trying to find a rhythm without losing himself to the intense pleasure. A shiver caught his body again and he leaned against the cold wall now, gasping Eclairs name with half closed eyes and felt his hips twitch. His legs felt really weak.

„Hahh-I'm...go-“

„ _Ouch!_ “

A sudden painful burn hit Eclair's eyes and immediatly they both let go of each other.

Eclair stumbled a bit and his hand went to his eyes. He soon realized that the shampoo rinsing from his hair must have gotten into them, as he didn't really focus on it anymore and also quickly forgot about it. He wanted to say something but all he could do right now was washing his eyes and hair so it wouldn't happen again. Slowly, the burn went away and left only a light numbness.

Both still didn't say anything.When he could almost see properly again, he quickly looked at Churro. He was chewing on his lips, watching Eclair and also slightly making a face again.

„I'm sorry!“, Eclair immediately said, a little bit shocked at Churro's annoyed expression. He hugged him lightly and pressed his face into his neck. „I screwed up“, he sighed in a dull shake of his head. „Damnit. I'm really-“

„It's alright“, Churro answered with a gentle tone and cupped Eclairs cheek. He looked up. Any annoyance or whatsoever was gone, only a loving and tender look in his eyes was left.

„It's just...you kinda bit me“, he chuckled with a little wince. He felt Eclairs grip tighten and heard him gasp. So he didn't make a face of annoyance.

„Ah – sorry, I didn't mean to...-“ His voice was muffled by a warm and longer kiss. When they parted again, Churro placed his forehead against his like they did before.

„I could never be mad for something like that“, he said with a smile, while still stroking his cheek. „But I think we should continue this in the bedroom“, he whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

„Y-yeah...“, Eclair said a bit shaky between their warm, wet kisses. He felt a tight heat in his chest when he kissed Churro’s cheek, while he turned off the water with his other hand. He suddenly felt something which felt like for the first time in his life. He smiled when he silently nodded at this sudden urge.

Tonight, he'd actually prefer to _cuddle_ all night with his boyfriend over anything else.


End file.
